


Treat You Better

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, and Son Hyunseung is parent goals, but it's also fluffy, but no scene, hints towards rape, some semi-graphic abusive scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Hyunwoo used to not believe in love at first sight but some people just have certain chemistry from the start. That was the case for Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Too bad Kihyun was already taken by some guy Hyunwoo couldn't find himself to like. There was something off with Kihyun's boyfriend but Hyunwoo was not sure what it could possibly be...





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> This is a story written earlier this year, February maybe, and I felt like it deserved to be posted.  
> Also sorry for the sucky summary, I wasn't sure how I wanted it so I ended up going for the typical teen drama book ending three dots. Yes. Good. Fantastic. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy ^^

Hyunwoo remembered when he first met Kihyun. He moved to Seoul the night before being forced to go to school and pretend as if he wasn't dead tired.   
"You ain't wasting a day at home when you get the chance to go to school!"  
Hyunwoo loved his dad, really, he was his favorite person on the entire planet, but that man really didn't know how to show some mercy.  
Nonetheless, he got up, got ready and headed to school. The school was big, he assumed at least a thousand students went there, which was way different than his old school where everyone knew who everyone was. Apparently his confusion was seen on his face as he heard a soft voice asking him if he needed som guidance.   
"Do you need help?"  
He turned around and was faced with a pretty face belonging to a petite guy with nice fox eyes.   
"I-I'm new here."  
The stranger smiled a heartwarming eye-smile and grabbed Hyunwoo's hand, leading him inside the huge building. He dragged him to an office where an older looking lady was sorting some papers.  
"Mrs. Oh, this guy here is new and needs some help!"  
"Hi dear! Give me a second.", the lady said, sitting down by a computer. "What's your name?"  
"Son Hyunwoo."  
He got a schedule and a map over the school as well as the stranger's company to his first class.  
"You know...so you won't be alone your first day, you could always join me and my friends at our lunch table?"  
Hyunwoo smiled. "I'd love to."  
As Hyunwoo started to slowly enter the classroom and the stranger, the stranger Hyunwoo totally wasn't already developing a crush on, was about to head up a story, Hyunwoo realized he didn't know the other's name.  
"You! What's your name?"  
"Kihyun! Yoo Kihyun!"

As soon as his two morning classes were over, Kihyun came waiting for him by his locker. How Kihyun found out what locker was his was beyond him.   
"Are you ready? Though, I got to warn you, they are a little...special...and might ask strange questions."  
Hyunwoo laughed. "That's fine! I'm happy you're bringing me to meet them."  
"Anytime!"  
Kihyun went to grab his hand but flinched away as soon as they touched. Hyunwoo hoped Kihyun felt the sparks too.   
"Everyone, this is Hyunwoo, he's new here."  
"Hi!", the six guys at the table chorused. He got to know their names as Jooheon, Hoseok, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Changkyun and Minhoon.   
"Babe, come here."  
Kihyun walked over to the Minhoon guy, who grabbed his neck and pulled him down to meet his lips. When they pulled apart, Kihyun sat down beside Minhoon and Hyunwoo caught the other's eyes. He didn't like him, he decided.   
"So you're accepting towards homosexuality?"  
"We accept all sexualities!"  
"Unless you're into young children, of course."  
"You're not a homophobe, are you?"  
"Would be hypocritical to hate my own type, right?"  
He wasn't sure where this confidence came from but at his old school, people of the same gender didn't get to show affection in any way, because it was 'taboo'. It wasn't allowed even if it was a friendly gesture. He was glad he came here.   
"That was a very smooth way to come out!"  
The rest of the school day went by fine, even though he was a little disappointed Kihyun had a boyfriend already.

After school he was supposed to head straight to his father's new job but he had no idea where it was.  
"Kihyun?"  
"Hm?"  
"Could you like...help me find the way to the bookstore called 'Look&Book'?"  
"Of course! Let's just say goodbye to the others."  
Hyunwoo still felt a little uncomfortable with the other people of the group he kind of belonged to now, especially Minhoon, who would also send him glares every time he was close to Kihyun. It sucked because he felt comfortable around Kihyun already despite only knowing him for a few hours.   
"Are you sure you want to go alone with him?", Minhoon asked his boyfriend, not trying to hide his distaste with the idea.   
"Don't be like that. You obviously don't have the same impression of him as I do."  
Hyunwoo's heart melted even if his newfound crush didn't say that much about him.   
Minhoon locked eyes with Hyunwoo and the smirk he sent him got on Hyunwoo's nerves. Minhoon grabbed Kihyun's neck and pulled him in to kiss him right in front of Hyunwoo. Once again. And he refused to let go, anyone could see that with the way the shorter, prettier guy tried to push him away gently.   
"Yah! I need to go."  
Minhoon just laughed and started walking to whatever place he was going to.   
"Should we go?"

It was only a ten minute walk and not hard to find, so Hyunwoo felt sorry for dragging Kihyun with him.   
"I should've been able to find it myself."  
"You're new here! No need to feel bad about it."  
What surprised Hyunwoo was when Kihyun followed him inside.  
"So you like to read?"  
"Sometimes, I'm mostly here because my dad works here."  
"He already got a job?"  
"My parents are divorced and they agreed it would be better if I lived here with my dad."  
"Ahh, I see. Well, I'm glad you came here."  
Hyunwoo couldn't help the smile that dressed his face.   
"I am too. I really am."  
"Ah, Hyunwoo-yah! You're here."  
Both teens' heads snapped towards the voice which belonged to Hyunwoo's father. "And you brought a friend!"  
Kihyun walked up to the man and reached out to shake his hand.  
"Hi! I'm Yoo Kihyun, nice to meet you sir."  
"Hyunseung, Hyunwoo's father! Hyunwoo could really learn from your manners."  
"Hey!"  
Their laughter was interrupted by Kihyun's phone.  
"Sorry, I got to pick this up."  
He went to the very back at the store while Hyunwoo went to stand beside his elder.   
"It's a nice guy."  
"Dad..."  
Hyunseung raised his hands in defense. "Just saying. And you would look good together."  
"He already has a boyfriend."  
"Oh."  
It wasn't unusual for Hyunwoo to have to put up with his parents trying to match him up with different guys. Despite being divorced, his parents were still friends and respected each other, even if his mother had a new man. Hyunwoo knows he should be thankful, his parents accepted him with open arms when he told them they wouldn't be getting biological children due to him never planning on marrying a female.   
Kihyun returned and gave the two Hyun's an apologetic smile.   
"I have to go."  
"Thanks for helping me out today, Kihyunnie."  
That was not supposed to happen. He didn't mean for the nickname to come out but it just slipped.   
"The least I could do! See you tomorrow, Hyunwoo."  
And he left.   
"At least you can't deny that you are feeling something for him."

The weeks passed quickly and Hyunwoo grew to love his "new" life. Every day he woke up with a smile, had breakfast with his dad, before heading to school. After school, Kihyun usually accompany him to the bookstore where the two would stay and chat, many times Hyunseung joined too. There were times where Kihyun didn't come too, but that wasn't as often as he came.   
He had gotten to know quite a lot about his friends and was not awkward with any of them, he also found out he was part of the "hyung-line". The only person he was awkward with was Minhoon but he didn't consider that guy his friend anyway. In fact, he had grown to hate said guy, and not because he was dating the guy he was in love with (crushes develop surprisingly fast sometimes) but because of how he was treating the other. In the beginning, Hyunwoo didn't notice it but the more he looked at it, the more obvious it became. He didn't have to think long to figure out Minhoon was the dominant in the relationship he had with Kihyun, but this type of dominance couldn't be normal. When Minhoon wanted something, for example, to bring Kihyun home with him, he would beg and beg until the younger gave in. Hyunwoo even told his father about his love interest's boyfriend and his father said there's a red bell ringing there.  
"Sorry to say, son, but Kihyun-ah is probably too blinded by him to see how toxic their relationship is. In a relationship, hell, even in a friendship, there shouldn't be any need to force another into something they don't want."  
"I'm just not sure what I should do about it."  
"Next time the two of you come here, I could try to talk to him subtly, maybe?"  
"I would be thankful if you did."  
"I just hope it hasn't gone too far yet."

The next time Hyunwoo brought Kihyun to the bookstore, Hyunseung kept his promise. He didn't straight away start to ask obviously, but he managed to sneak it into the conversation.   
"So, Kihyun-ah, Hyunwoo-yah told me you have a boyfriend."  
"Yeah, I do."  
"I've tried to get Hyunwoo to meet people but it doesn't work out very well."  
Hyunwoo shot his dad a look, worried his secret would be out.   
Kihyun laughed softly. "I can't tell why honestly."  
The glimpse in Hyunseung's eyes told Hyunwoo 'See what I mean'.   
"How long have you been together?"  
"About a year ot so. It was a friend to boyfriend thing."  
"So you already knew each other for a long time?"  
"Yeah, our families are old school friends. That's why we got together."  
This shocked both Hyunseung and Hyunwoo.   
"It was like an arranged marriage?"  
"Our parents wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together."  
"Wait what? You don't even love him?", Hyunwoo said, entering the conversation.   
"I guess I did in the beginning but I'm not so sure about it anymore. I think I like someone else."

 

"Hyunwoo-yah, can I talk to you?"  
Hyunwoo walken out of his room and into the kitchen where his dad called for him from.   
"Yes?"  
"I'm getting really worried for your dear friend now."  
Hyunwoo looked like a question mark.   
"It just hit me that his parents wanted this. Kihyun said he likes someone else, so he will not stay with this Minhoon guy forever."  
Hyunwoo's heart was raising. "What can I do?"  
Hyunseung sighed. "At this moment, nothing. We'll just have to wait and see."

The next morning, Hyunwoo didn't meet Kihyun all morning.   
"Have you seen Kihyun-ah?"  
Minhyuk faced him.   
"Nope. But I heard from Jooheon that he arrived with Minhoon a few minutes before first class."  
'Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay', Hyunwoo kept chanting in his head.   
Lunch came around and the others sat by their usual table.   
For some reason Minhoon was extra affectionate and kept touching and kissing Kihyun, which didn't only annoy Hyunwoo, but Hyunwoo could see how the others started to give weird looks too. What disturbed Hyunwoo the most was the fact that it was all one-sided. Kihyun returned nothing. In fact, he looked quite done with it too. Hyunwoo's phone vibrated, making his gaze drop to his phone instead of the couple. It was form a group chat created a few seconds ago.  
Wonho: 'Not at all one-sided, right?'  
I.M: 'I swear I will go and pull him away and drag him out of here soon'  
"Stop!", Kihyun said sternly, causing the group to look up.   
"What's wrong, baby?", Minhoon said and moved even closer, grabbing Kihyun's thigh as to move the younger onto his lap.   
"Stop it!"  
As Kihyun went to hit the older's hand away, the older gripped it tightly, causing Kihyun to let out a hiss.   
"Don't you dare."  
Minhoon suddenly stood up and left. Hyunwoo was sure he wouldn't ever forget the red fingerprints on Kihyun's pale skin.   
"Kihyun-ah, are you okay?"  
Hyungwon moved closer to him, taking the space Minhoon took up earlier.   
"Yeah, he's just been...a little weird lately."  
Hyunwoo grabbed the younger's arm from across the table to examine the bruises. They were already fading but Hyunwoo could tell it was still hurting. He stroke the skin lightly and later let his hand hold Kihyun's, their fingers intertwining while the others were too busy to talking about how absurd Minhoon's behavior was.

Kihyun followed him to the store as usual. Hyunwoo brought him to the space reserved for the employees and they sat down on the floor in the corner of the room. Kihyun let his head fall against Hyunwoo's strong shoulder.   
"Are you okay?"  
Kihyun sighed for, what Hyunwoo thought seemed like the 100th time that day.   
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"I'm here if you need me, Kihyun-ah."  
Kihyun lifted his head and they stared at each other for a minute before Kihyun grabbed Hyunwoo's neck, pulling him closer and letting their lips touch for the first time. Kihyun's lips were soft and tasted like the cherry chapstick Hyunwoo knew Kihyun secretly carried around. Not that he bought the same chapstick and tried, no...  
Kihyun pulled back softly and their eyes locked. Hyunwoo brought his hands up to cup Kihyun's cheeks and kiss his lips again. He slowly lied down, cautious of the wall behind him and pulled the younger on top of him. He let his hands rest on the other male's lower back and slowly wander up his black shirt while Kihyun let his fingers run through Hyunwoo's short hair.   
After almost five minutes, they both pulled back and Kihyun leaned down to let their foreheads touch.   
"Yeah. I'll definitely be fine."

He didn't see his 'hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend' all morning or lunch, so between his third and fourth period after lunch, he made his way towards said male's locker where he could see the guy he was looking for, who happened to look like he hadn't slept all night, stand but as soon as he was about to call out his name, the devil walked up to him.   
Minhoon towered over Kihyun and for the first time since Hyunwoo moved here, Kihyun looked as if he was scared to death, which he probably was. Minhoon's back was towards Hyunwoo, so he couldn't tel what his facial expression looked like, nor could he hear what he was saying, but judging by Kihyun's face, it was not something positive. As soon as Minhoon left, Hyunwoo hurried towards the younger male, who was now shaking like a leaf.   
"Kihyunnie, are you okay?"  
He put his hands on the younger's shoulders and tried to make eye contact but the younger man refused. Instead of verbally answering his question, he just shook his head a couple of times while his eyes filled with tears. Hyunwoo grabbed his hand and led him down to the bottom floor and into the reception room. The lady was currently at a meeting so they were all alone. Hyunwoo sat Kihyun down in a chair and kneeled before him.   
"I'm calling my dad, okay?"  
Kihyun nodded softly.   
"Dad, are you at work? Can we come over?"  
His father questioned why they would do so during their school hours and Hyunwoo considered bringing Kihyun home instead until he heard a soft sob and Kihyun's head landed on his shoulder. He wouldn't know what to do all by himself.   
"Please. It's important. Okay. I'll explain when we get there, we'll be there in ten minutes. Love you, bye."  
Hyunwoo let his hand rest on the back of Kihyun's head and stroke the spot softly to calm the crying man.   
"Dad is waiting for us there."  
They left the school building without informing any teacher and headed straight to the all too familiar bookstore. As soon as they entered the place, Hyunseung looked up and was about to say something until his eyes landed on the boy who almost had become his son.   
"Hyunwoo-yah, Kihyun-ah, what is going on?"

Hyunseung managed to give the responsibility of the store to some other worker while he followed the two young men to the back for privacy. He motioned for the two to sit on a couch and sat down in a chair across form them. To show his support, Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, which was returned by a tight grip.   
"What happened?", Hyunseung asked carefully, not wanting the crying boy to have a complete breakdown.   
"M-Minhoonie, he...he t-told me he would k-kill me if I broke up with him."  
Hyunwoo couldn't move or breathe. His blood was boiling and he was sure he'd explode any time now.  
"Oh, dear...", Hyunseung said. It scared Hyunwoo how the man who always had all answers to everything appeared to be speechless.   
"I j-just don't get t-that man.", Kihyun said and let his tears fall freely, quiet sobs leaving his lips.   
"I don't want to trigger you or anything, Kihyun-ah, but you need to tell me. Did Minhoon ever force you into something you didn't want?"  
And there the major break down came. Hyunwoo was scared the younger would pass out from not breathing properly and crying too excessively.   
"Let it out.", Hyunseung said and embraced the young teen. Hyunwoo stroke the younger man's back as support, not knowing what he could possibly do to make the other feel safe. "Don't feel bad for what you're feeling. You have every right to feel the way you do. I'd suggest you g-"  
Suddenly Kihyun's phone rang and Hyunseung let him go to let the teen take up his phone.   
"It's my mom."  
While Kihyun took up his phone to answer, Hyunwoo suddenly realized how much more apparent Kihyun's lisp was when he was upset. He wanted to call it cute but seeing how severe the situation was he couldn't bring himself to do so.   
"I'm sorry. I-I can't explain now. No, I didn't mean to ditch-"  
Noticing the upset man's struggle, Hyunseung waved his hand to get Kihyun to give him the phone and let him talk.   
"I'll be right back.", he said and left them alone.   
There was a slight awkward tension.   
"Sorry about what happened.", Kihyun spoke up and Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow.   
"What do you mean? You have nothing to apologize for!"  
"I'm just causing you a bunch of trouble now."  
"Kihyun, speak no more."  
"But it's true! If I could just keep it together, you'd be in school without a probl-"  
Hyunwoo cut the younger off by pressing their lips together, hands gripped the smaller's face. When he felt the tension leave the other's body after a few seconds, he pulled back and leaned their foreheads together, letting his thumbs run under Kihyun's eyes as if to wipe away any traces of tears.   
"I don't care if it caused a lot of problem. I wouldn't have it any other way as long as I can be around you."  
"Thank you.", Kihyun whispered, voice wavering slightly and Hyunwoo feared he would break down again, so he pulled the younger into his chest.   
"Kihyun-ah, your mother is coming here, I hope that's alri- sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything."  
Hyunwoo made eye contact with his father who had a subtle, knowing smile on his lips. Hyunwoo couldn't help but smile back.   
He could feel the younger man's grip get tighter, his head pressing harder into his chest. The feeling was too nice for Hyunwoo to put to words.   
"It's okay. It'll be okay."

Kihyun had been worried over his mother's reaction but seeing how mad she was over not having known what was actually going on, made him feel overwhelmed. He never imagined his parents, who loved Minhoon, to go against said guy. All he could say about it was really, if Minhoon decided to show up at his doorstep, he's not sure what his dad would do to him. It's not like Kihyun's relation to his parents was bad or anything, but he had a feeling this would bring them even closer.   
Hyunseung made an agreement with Kihyun's mother to come over and discuss what they should do about this whole situation.   
"Do you want me to come to?"  
"Of course. Or, I mean, only if you want to come, I don't want to, you know...force you or anyth-"  
"Kihyun. Of course I want to come. "  
Kihyun smiled his beautiful eye-smile. God, did Hyunwoo miss that smile.   
"You're so beautiful when you smile like that."  
"As much as I like for you two to get together, you should probably save it for when you are alone."  
"Dad!" 

"But does this blazer look better to this shirt or should I choose a casual black one?"  
"Hm...The blue one is more extra but if you want to play it safe, you should go for the black one. Though, I can't say I understand why you're dressing up, it's literally my dad."  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but I sort of, you know...really like you? And I'd love for your dad to like me in case I would get some crazy idea to ask you out."  
Kihyun was smiling widely at him. "My dad approved of Minhoon. Need I say more?"  
"...Point taken."  
Kihyun walked up to him to tie the tie Hyunwoo recently started struggling with. When he was done, he pulled him down to let their lips touch briefly before letting their noses meet in an eskimo kiss instead.   
"I'm so happy I got to know you."  
"I'm happy you feel that way. I've been dreaming of this for way too long."  
"Wait what?"   
"I shouldn't have said that. I'll sound like a creep."  
"Now you can't turn back, I really want to know!"  
"I started crushing on you when you first walked up to me on my first school day."  
And Hyunwoo though Kihyun's smile couldn't get brighter and bigger.   
"You're literally the cutest! Oh my god, if our friends could see what a sap you are!"  
"Don't you dare tell them!"  
"Or else?"  
"Do you really want to find out?"  
"Try me!"  
Hyunwoo immediately put his hands on Kihyun's hips, letting his fingers dance over his midsection, the younger breaking out in laughter.   
"N-no! Stop!"  
"Will you tell our friends?"  
"M-maybe."  
Hyunwoo couldn't describe how good it felt to hear Kihyun laugh again.   
They fell back onto Hyunwoo's bed, both out of breath from laughing too hard.   
"Thank you."  
"Don't thank me."  
Kihyun smiled softly at him before leaning in to connect their lips. They broke apart when a knock on the door was heard through the room.   
"Are you guys ready?"  
"We'll be right there!"  
"Are you ready to meet my father?"  
"If it means you might want to go out with me afterwards, then absolutely."  
"I'd go out if you even if you wouldn't meet my father yet, you know."  
Hyunwoo kissed the younger's forehead. "I know."  
"Hyunwoo-yah, Kihyun-ah, come on now!"  
"We're coming!"  
Hyunwoo turned to Kihyun.   
"Ready?"  
"Ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how messy the ending was, I might change it in the future ^^ I hope it was okay anyway!


End file.
